millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ertel/@comment-83.17.0.26-20160828124650
It seems that it is a common theme among the Priestess Warriors to get most of their stats before CC (high base ATK and getting a lot more DEF from pre-cc rather than post-cc), and then gaining barely any after CC (she goes 155 -> 231 -> 259 compared to Alissa's 108 -> 182 -> 282). That made me wonder isn't she more usefull when mincosted and pre-cc as a super early healer (with the cost of 8) rather than post CC? CC gives her ~30 ATK, ~60 DEF (+extra 56 from AFF) and 300 hp for the cost of 3 UPs (and range buff from 160 to 180). Sure she is squishy as hell with 1000hp (but pretty decent 313 DEF), but if her role is only healing (for example when placed behind heavy who will never leak any units) thanks to her really low cost of 8, and she heal more than mincost 12 Alissa, and drops after that are CCd Silvers at mincost 15, and Iris at most likely ~19-18 (mincost 17) - thats a pretty big cost difference. Sure, we are not talking about everyday "katie -> tons of UPs" composition or any lategame maps, but the pure zerg rushes without powerful followups (early spirit rescue kind of map that you can lose before your first Call for Reinforcements). The kind of map that you would run Shuka over Uzume for her dodge & UP and Marine for UP reduction and 11 cost Lynn rather than your 25 cost heavies and 20 cost princesses. Her utility as a backline healer doesnt change that much after CC either (and you would not use her to block anything on the standard maps anyway), so unless you really need that 20 range you may be better sticking off to having her pre-cc 50 (and sometimes you may even want her to have smaller range and focus at the unit that you really want her to heal... and 20 range isnt that much for a melee slot anyway). On top of that if you want to have a proper priestess warrior i'm sure that we will have plenty of time to roll Flamel or get one from the events before we will really need one, and Priestess Warrior with ATK bonus from AFF will easily top Ertel off in any more serious team composition (as aff bonus increases their attack by 50% alone and you will shelf Ertel really fast). Having her cost 8 may be usefull if you use dancers skill anytime, as the difference between precc50 Ertel's 550 and cc70 Flamel's 746 for the cost difference 8 (mincost precc) and 17 (maxcost cc) may be something that would make use Erel over Flamel (if you want to place Priestess Warrior at the back just for the duration of the dancer skill). The only hard thing would be to mincost her, as you would have to be pretty dedicated to do that as she cannot be rolled from the shrine, and you have to pay 100.000 gold and sacrifice a ton of silver healers for that... but on the other hand you can just have her on cost 7 or 8, and if you feel her costing less would help you, pay ~500.000 gold and 5 silver healers and CR her right off the bat, without having to roll anything or level anything extra. Assuming you will need her before they are added to the shrine, and before you will float in dozens of them as they will not be used to CC anything :P Having a really cheap healing unit could work for panic moments in more standard teams as well (if you do maps blind, screw something up etc.) and you dont have an extra healer / UP / ranged slot on the map. Quite often you'd be happy just to get the extra ~800 health on your main unit to get your strategy back on track, and she may do it pretty reliably both pre-cc and after cc.